A gritos de esperanza
by ghysella potter
Summary: H&G Songfic. Harry y Ginny se encuentran en la boda de Bill...y esta vez, tal vez sea la última. Hay tanto por decir, hay tanto por hacer... ¿Qué es lo que depara el futuro? Eso es lo de menos, los importante es disfrutar el hoy... ahora.


**Summary:** Songfic Harry&Ginny, basado en la canción de Alex Ubago. Un amor, una ilusión, un sueño que tal vez pueda hacerse realidad, una esperanza que brilla y que ilumina un poco su obscuridad...

**Notas:** Todos los personajes del mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K y a la Warner (o algo así :P).

Este fic nació de un momento de inspiración, de esos que te llegan sin esperarlos, esta es la primera parte, aún está en proceso de lo que falta, no sé cuantos capítulos más voy a escribir, eso dependerá de como vea la historia (y de como me vaya con los reviews jeje). Es el primer fic que escribo, o por lo menos el primero que me atrevo a publicar, así que no se detengan en cuanto a comentarios, todo lo que venga sea bueno o malo lo tomo ;). Ahora sí los dejo con la historia... Enjoy it!

**A GRITOS DE ESPERANZA**

_Por gisela_

La fiesta estaba en su apogeo, todos se encontraban muy felices. Las circunstancias de la vida y los problemas alrededor se borraron, sólo por un día. Hacía frío, el viento helado soplaba por el valle chocando contra las parejas que bailaban una delicada melodía acompasada por el susurro de los árboles al desprenderse de sus hojas. El cielo estaba nublado, el horizonte se había pintado de gris desde días atrás. La luna se encontraba escondida tras aquel mar de nubes y algunos rayos de luz se escapaban por lo huecos en el cielo, alumbrando un poco el anochecer.

Harry se encontraba recargado en el tronco de un árbol, mirando a toda la gente disfrutar la celebración; observaba a las personas que le habían llenado los últimos años de su vida de alegría, eran su familia. Se escuchó un leve ruido, Harry reaccionó al instante, manteniendo atentos todos sus sentidos y apretando su varita dentro de su bolsillo, pero no se escuchó nada más, así que caminó al lado opuesto de donde estaba la fiesta. Sabía que debía irse pronto, sabía lo que tenía que hacer… volteó por última vez, despidiéndose con la mirada de aquel cuadro, y entonces la vio.

_A pesar que la luna no brille mañana  
me dará igual, pues sólo verte reir  
es lo que me hace feliz, mi alma_

Ginny platicaba con sus hermanos mientras sonreía, Harry sintió cómo se le aceleraba el corazón y también sonrió, pero su sonrisa tenía un toque de melancolía y sus ojos expresaban una profunda tristeza. Se alegraba por ella, por lo menos podía sentir un poco de felicidad, no importaba cuán pequeño fuera. Se veía hermosa, él hubiera dado cualquier cosa para estar a su lado en ese momento, riéndose con ella de algún chiste de los gemelos, o si tan sólo pudiera quedarse ahí viéndola, con eso se conformaría. Y como si hubiera escuchado los deseos del corazón de Harry, Ginny volteó y se topó con ese par de ojos esmeralda que la volvían loca. Él quiso esconderse, pero su cuerpo estaba paralizado, ella sólo atinó a sonreírle tristemente y a entrar a su casa, como si se reprendiera por mirarlo. Harry sintió un gran vacío por dentro, como si le picaran con cientos de agujas el corazón, hubiera querido seguirla pero no debía, trató de convencerse de que lejos estaban mejor (1) aunque ni el mismo lo creyera, tenía que engañarse de esa manera.

- Tienes razón Gin, esto es lo mejor… - se dijo para sí mismo mientras se iba. Caminó por el jardín de la madriguera y al pasar por el estanque se detuvo un poco, varios momentos vividos en ese lugar pasaban por su mente como una lenta película que no desea terminar, su cabeza se llenó de bellos recuerdos y duros pensamientos. El final estaba próximo a comenzar, el futuro estaba a poco tiempo de ser decidido, y ahí mirando su reflejo en el agua, Harry sintió una profunda soledad. Su tristeza no le dejó ver que en realidad no estaba solo.

_Y es verdad que una mirada distinta  
o algún gesto más frío se clava...  
en mi pecho, daga del desconcierto  
pero amor, ahí está la magia.  
_

HG&HG&HG&HG&HG&HG&HG&HG&HG&HG&HG&HG&HG&HG&HG&HG&HG&HG&HG&HG&HG&HG&

Ginny tuvo que entrar a su casa o entonces su voluntada flaquearía; era cierto, Harry se iba, no quería que eso sucediera, pero estaba consciente de que así debía ser. Se miró en el espejo de la sala y vio cómo se le escapaba una lágrima, estaba frustrada porque no podía ayudar a Harry, si pudiera quitarle la carga que llevaba encima con gusto lo haría, el problema era que no sabía cómo hacerlo. Necesitaba verlo, entonces cayó en la cuenta de que tal vez sería la última ocasión en que pudiera estar con él en mucho tiempo. Desesperada salió al jardín y corrió sin importarle si alguien la veía… y se alegró de encontrarlo frente al estanque divagando en su mente, con la mirada perdida. Quiso correr a abrazarlo, pero no pudo. Se acercó a él lentamente, se veía tan mal, tan sólo… Estando a poca distancia le dijo con una suave voz:

- También es mi lugar favorito – Harry se sobresaltó pues no se había percatado de su presencia

- Ginny – dijo él en un susurro, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras no le salieron

- Sobre todo por el quidditch – siguió ella, invitándolo a caminar con la mirada - ¿recuerdas cuando tiramos a Ron de su escoba y cayó justo en el agua? Aún recuerdo su cara – Los dos rieron un poco

- Y después salió empapado y lleno de lodo a perseguirnos – agregó Harry – No recuerdo haber visto a Hermione reír tanto…

Y así, entre risas y recuerdos caminaron internándose en el amplio jardín de la madriguera, siendo vistos sólo por la inmensidad de la noche. Llegaron junto a un gran sauce y sin consultarlo, los dos se sentaron recargándose en él. De pronto se hizo el silencio entre los dos y tras un pequeño momento de incertidumbre Ginny fue la primera en hablar

- Entonces… es cierto que te vas

- Esta noche – dijo él mirando el cielo

- Ah, claro – contestó muy despacio flexionando sus rodillas y pasando sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas, imaginando cómo sería todo cuando Harry no estuviera. No podía evitar querer hacerle mil preguntas, aún sabiendo que no debía hacerlas, pero su corazón fue más rápido que su cabeza – Y… ¿te ibas a ir sin despedirte?

- Ginny, yo… no sé… no quería que tú… lo siento – dijo volteando a verla, ella giró su cabeza al mismo tiempo así que sus miradas se conectaron.

Lo vio, estaba tan confundido, tan triste y se percató de lo egoísta que se estaba comportando. Harry sufría más que ella, Harry merecía más comprensión que ella, suspiró levemente y dijo

- No Harry, perdóname tú, es sólo que… sabía que algún día te irías, pero no pensé que ese día llegaría tan pronto.

No dejaron de mirarse por unos segundos hasta que una repentina ráfaga de viento, los hizo bajar la cabeza. Ginny se abrazó a si misma y Harry al ver que tenía frío, le pasó un brazo por el hombro y la recargó en su pecho protegiéndola. Las emociones de los dos se encontraban a flor de piel, su cercanía activaba sus sentidos, cualquier cosa podía pasar. Y aunque el viento dejó de soplar, ellos se quedaron en la misma posición.

Harry comenzó a acariciarle el cabello inconcientemente, ella cerró los ojos y comenzó a juguetear con los cotones del saco de Harry, fue paseando los dedos por su pecho delicadamente, hasta que llegó a su cuello, pasó la mano por su barbilla y detuvo su dedo índice en los labios de Harry, acariciándolos. Ginny alzó la cabeza para mirarlo, él no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

_Va a besarme _– Pensó Harry entre emocionado y temeroso, aquello no podía pasar, no ahora que estaba por irse. Pero no tuvo que hacer nada para frenarla, pues un estruendoso ruido interrumpió su conexión y tuvieron que separarse, ambos sonrojados por lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrir.

El alboroto provenía de la fiesta, pero sus dudas se calmaron cuando escucharon al señor Weasley que hablaba con lo que aparentaba ser un megáfono por el volumen des u voz

- ¿Me oyen todos¿Si?... Ah, tuvimos un pequeño problema con nuestro sonido, ya saben, es que conseguí un equipo muggle… es tan complicado, pero me lo vendió un mago por tan sólo… ¿Qué? Ah, si ya voy Molly – Todos se rieron, incluso Harry y Ginny – Sólo quería decirla a nuestra linda pareja de novios que les deseamos mucha felicidad y alegría, quiero que brindemos por ellos… -

El señor Weasley siguió hablando, pero ni Harry ni Ginny le prestaban atención. Harry se tocó los labios y volteó a verla, aún tenía las mejillas levemente rojas y el pelo alborotado, rió para si mismo mientras la seguía contemplando

_Ahora que te veo niña ya te echo de menos,  
no imagino mis heridas si algún día te vas lejos.  
_

- Y ahora a la pista – dijo entusiasmado el señor Weasley – esta canción es para ustedes – comenzó a sonar una lenta melodía que se oía hasta aquel sauce en el que se encontraban un par de chicos absortos en sus pensamientos.

- Ay no… - dijo Ginny llevándose una mano a la cara

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Harry saliendo de su nube

- Mi mamá y sus canciones, de seguro la escogió ella

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? – interrogó Harry curioso

- No sé, es tan cursi…

- No me digas que no te gusta, no te creo

- ¿Me estás diciendo cursi? – dijo ella haciéndose la ofendida

- Tal vez – dijo el divertido levantándose y desapareciendo entre unos arbustos.

Ella se quedó allí, confundida y antes de que pudiera pensar cualquier cosa, vio a Harry regresar con un pequeño ramo de flores recién cortadas del jardín por lo que pudo notar, y al llegar frente a ella se inclinó dándole el ramo

- ¿Me concedería esta pieza señorita? – dijo extendiéndole una mano

- ¿Qué? – fue lo último que pensó que Harry diría

- Que su quieres bailar, no creo que sea muy difícil de entender

- Ahora me dijiste tonta – dijo Ginny con una risa – mira Harry, no sé que…

- Estoy esperando – la interrumpió sonriéndole tiernamente

Ginny no pudo resistirse y dejando a un lado el ramo, al fin tomó su mano. El la ayudó a levantarse y la vio de arriba hacia abajo, toda ella, era tan linda y más que nunca se sintió estúpido por haberla dejado.

- Bien ¿no íbamos a bailar? – preguntó ella ante la intimidante mirada que él le dedicaba

Entonces Harry se dio cuenta de algo, él no sabía bailar¿porqué estaba haciendo semejante tontería?... era Ginny, se percató de que podría hacer cualquier cosa por ella.

- Aaaa estoo, mmm… yo no bailo – contestó nervioso

- ¿No? – Soltó una carcajada – Vamos Harry¿Qué te pasa? – "_Tú"_ pensó él – Ven, ahora bailas porque bailas – y lo jaló a un tramo del jardín algo espacioso. Le pasó las manos por lo hombros, él al instante puso sus manos en la cintura de Ginny y comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música – sólo déjate llevar – le dijo ella suavemente.

Harry la atrajo más hacia él aspirando su aroma a flores, podía escuchar su corazón latir demasiado rápido. En realidad la quería, pero no podía dejar que algo malo le pasara, no podría soportar la culpa. Ginny se aferró a él, acercándosele, quería quedarse así para siempre, no necesitaba nada más para vivir. Los dos se sentían sumamente impotentes ante las circunstancias, porque aún estando tan cerca se encontraban muy lejos de poder estar juntos.

¿Por qué la vida era tan cruel con ellos¿Por qué tenían que guardar sus sentimientos¿Por qué su futuro estaba tan borroso¿Por qué no se podían comprometer a soñar una vida juntos?...

_Si preguntan por mí  
no les digas dónde fui,  
que tu alma sea fuerte  
y cuando mires hacia el frente  
no recuerdes todo lo que no te di.  
_

No se dieron cuenta cuanto tiempo pasó, ni siquiera se percataron cuando dejó de sonar la música. De pronto Harry oyó un leve sollozo de Ginny, se detuvo y le tomó la barbilla suavemente, alzándole la cara para mirarla a los ojos. Estaba llorando, se le partió el corazón al verla así, le limpió las lágrimas delicadamente ocupándose de acariciar sus mejillas y apartó un mechón rojo de su cara. Al verla sintió una gran calidez por dentro, y sin pensarlo, sin siquiera meditarlo, comenzó a acercarse a ella. Pasó una mano por su cuello y la tomó con suavidad de la nuca para atraerla hacia sí mientras que con la otra mano la sujetaba de la cintura, estrechándola con fuerza. Ella recargó las manos en el pecho de Harry y se dejó guiar. Esta vez, nada ni nadie podía detenerlos, porque en su propio mundo sólo existían ellos dos, rodeados de miles de haces de luz y color que los envolvían y los llevaban a extrañas dimensiones en las que todo era posible. Sus labios se encontraron y se besaron cómo si fuera lo único para lo que debían existir. Lento, pero lleno de dulzura y pasión, sus lenguas se acariciaron despacio recorriendo cada parte, cada pequeño detalle. El viento comenzó a soplar con vigor, levantando las flores que Harry había cortado para Ginny, haciendo que flotaran sobre ellos, convirtiendo en realidad ese bello sueño del que no querían despertar. Fue un momento mágico para ambos, al final se separaron, Harry recargó la cabeza de Ginny en su propio pecho y se abrazaron. Se abrazaron como nunca antes habían abrazado a alguien más y cómo si estuvieran dispuestos a no separarse nunca más.

_Y es que quedan tantas cosas  
por contarte y que me cuentes,  
tantos ratos y pasiones por vivir,  
a tu lado, mi vida, a tu lado..._

HG&HG&HG&HG&HG&HG&HG&HG&HG&HG&HG&HG&HG&HG&HG&HG&HG&HG&HG&HG&HG&HG&HG


End file.
